Wile E. Coyote
Entrance Wile E. runs onto the battlefield chasing the Road Runner. Special Moves Neutral B: ACME Products Wile E. takes out one of four ACME products: Dynamite stick Basic projectile which does moderate fire damage upon exploding. However, do not hold it for too long or else it may backfire on you. Dehydrated Boulder Creates an obstruction to certain areas of a stage. It can also cause damage to those standing above it before it is hydrated, and stays out for four seconds before disappearing. Holding it for too long will end the boulder to land on top of the Coyote. Fake Coyote Drawing After it is drawn, the drawing of the Coyote shown next to the Road Runner remains still until an opponent approaches it from the front. If that happens, the drawing fires a gun at the approaching opponent, dealing moderate damage and knockback. However, the drawing can be attacked from behind and disposed of with strong attacks. If it is not approached or attacked, the drawing remains on the battlefield for six seconds. Cactus Disguise Wile E. gets into a cactus costume and stays still four four seconds. Spike damage is caused to anyone touching him at the moment, and he can undo it at any time by pressing B again while in position. These products may have a 1/5 chance of backfiring. Side B: Spy Car Wile E. gets inside a spy car. You can move around in the car, but it won't deal damage to anyone unless one of three buttons are pressed: A causes the car to produce bullets which spawn from the front of the car and deal moderate damage. Up + B causes Wile E. to eject from the car safely, as the car itself disappears. It won't deal damage to anyone nearby. B causes the car to spawn a cannon from its trunk, which shoots cannonballs that land on the ground once they hit an opponent. If the car is unused it stays out for six seconds, then disappears. After that, you must wait one second before bringing the car back again. Up B: ACME Rocket Wile E. rides an ACME explosive rocket for three seconds. You can control it in whatever direction you want for three seconds, before the rocket explodes. The attack also ends if the player hits an opponent, item, or wall, which can all trigger the explosion. Down B: "Free" Drink of Water Wile E. sets up a stand reading "free drink of water", which contains a cup of water linked to a set of dynamite. If an opponent grabs the cup, they heal a small amount of their health, but at the price of taking explosive damage once they heal their health. Anyone, even Wile E., can use the fake water cup to briefly restore their health at a risk, and the fake water cup can be destroyed with projectile attacks or strong attacks at a precise proximity. If untouched, the stand remains in place for ten seconds before it disappears. After that, Wile E. must wait four more seconds to set up another stand. Final Smash: Smart Drone UFO Wile E. sets up a small UFO that acts as a smart drone, then launches it after declaring it his masterpiece. From here, the player controls the UFO, which can cause explosions under opponents by pressing B. While the drone is fast, the explosions' power depend on the proximity of the opponent in comparison to the position of the UFO, as those standing directly under and closest to the drone will receive the most damage. After ten seconds, the drone disappears and the player regains control of the Coyote. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: "Yeow!" KO Sound #2: "Oh, no!" Star KO: *screams in pain* Taunts Up: "One mustn't be rude, even though one's breakfast." Side: Holds a sign that reads "You are under my power". Down: "Why you could hardly pass the examination to kindergarten." Victory Options Option 1: "Brilliance. That's all I can say. Sheer unadulterated brilliance!" Option 2: "You genius! You've done it again!" Option 3: "You have saved yourself a fate worse than the frying pan." Lose Pose: Wile E. appears all blown up and tired. Category:Playable Characters Category:Looney Tunes